1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electromagnetic relays having a base body, a coil including a core, and an armature associated with core for actuating a contact assembly. In particular, the invention relates to a miniaturized relay having this structure which is able to switch even higher voltages.
2. Prior Art
Many types of relays for switching high voltages are known in the art, comprising usually a coil with a core and an armature, where a contact set is actuated by said armature. Normally in these relays, the contact spring or springs are actuated by the armature immediately or via pusher urging the contact spring or springs in a direction which is generally perpendicular to its longitudinal extension. Therefore, it is apparent that the switching distance of the switching contact cannot be longer than the stroke of the armature since the armature stroke determines the contact distance which an be used in that relay. If the magnet system of the relay is miniaturized, the effective lever arm of the armature will also be shortened and the available contact distance will be reduced as well. For high voltage relays, however, the requirement of a predetermined minimum contact distance is indispensible, thus preventing miniaturization of relays of this type.